Last Kiss Before Goodbye
by Shiroyasha.Shena
Summary: Pertemuan dan Perpisahan. Dua hal berbeda yang memiliki makna tersendiri dalam kehidupan manusia. Bagaikan takdir yang sudah tertulis diatas kertas, Gintoki dan Hijikata harus bisa menerima hal yang sudah tercantumkan disana. Apakah mereka bisa menerima tuntutan akhir itu?


Hollaaaaaa Minna~~

Author kembali dengan membawa FF baru dan Pair Baru juga tentunya~~

Kita skip saja basa basinya oke.. XD

Happy Reading~~ *love from Author*

.

.

.

 **Gintama Character Belongs to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Yorozuya...]**_

Malam itu terasa sangat sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun selain suara orang bernafas. Sungguh suasana yang sangat langka. Biasanya ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu selalu di isi dengan keributan antara kacamata bertubuh manusia dan gadis monster berperut besi yang sering beradu mulut karena hal sepele. Sang samurai berambut perak yang menjadi bos Yorozuya itu hanya bisa diam sambil mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka dengan malas. Ya, itu kebiasaan seharusnya. Namun karena dua bocah pembuat keributan tidak ada disana, hal rutin itu pun tidak terjadi. Gintoki yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa terduduk di meja kerjanya sambil membaca Jump favoritnya.

"Ah aku bosan." Ucapnya malas. Gintoki melemparkan Jump itu asal dan membenamkan wajahnya di meja. "Apa tidak ada yang menarik huh?" Sambungnya sambil menatap kosong ruangan di depannya.

Gintoki beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan menuju dapur, berniat untuk mengambil susu strawberry kesukaannya. Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menghibur diri sendiri bukan? Sambil bersenandung Gintoki sampai di dapur.

"Hum hum, aku akan meminum sem-!"

 _ **DEG**_

Perkataan Gintoki terpotong karena dada nya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sangat sakit dan juga sesak. Dia tersungkur ke bawah sambil mencengkram yukata yang dipakainya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dengan susah payah Gintoki berusaha untuk berdiri, berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. Dia perlahan mendongak dan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Seketika manik rubi Gintoki membesar ketika melihat ada tanda asing di wajahnya, tepatnya dari pipi sampai leher.

"A-apa ini?" Ucap Gintoki masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka yukatanya, ingin memastikan apakah tanda itu sampai ke tubuhnya yang lain. Dan benar saja, tanda itu ada di seluruh tubuh Gintoki. Sang samurai berambut silver itu menatap tubuhnya sendiri shock. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Tanda apa itu sebenarnya? Tanda di tubuhnya itu seperti suatu kutukan. Selama Gintoki sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tanda itu pun menghilang tanpa jejak. Namun rasa sesak di dadanya masih sangat terasa. Gintoki terengah engah, udara di sekitarnya seperti tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya bernafas. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"S-sial." Ucapnya sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. Gintoki berusaha untuk bernafas sebisanya, namun semua itu sia-sia. Kegelapan sudah menyambutnya dengan hangat. Bos Yorozuya itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Di perang joui sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pasukan Joui bertarung melawan para Amanto dan juga Enmi. Meskipun mereka sudah penuh dengan luka di tubuhnya karena bertarung hebat dengan musuh, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyerah. Mereka harus tetap maju dan mengalahkan semua musuh yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dengan bushido yang tertanam kuat di dalam hati para pasukan Joui, mereka semua terus melawan Amanto da juga Enmi tanpa henti. Pengorbanan teman-teman mereka yang mati dalam medan perang tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia. Semuanya percaya diri akan memenangkan perang itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan grup Gintoki, Katsura, Takasugi, dan Sakamoto. Mereka semua tidak segan menebas Amanto yang menghalangi jalan untuk mencapai ke tempat Enmi berada. Karena jumlah musuh yang memang terbilang sangat banyak, mereka berempat pun lebih memilih untuk berpencar. Takasugi, Katsura, dan Sakamoto akan menahan musuh yang berniat untuk menghalangi rencana mereka, sedangkan Gintoki pergi untuk menghabisi semua Enmi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Gintoki yang masih disebut Shiroyasha itu berlari secepat mungkin sambil menghindar dari serangan Kodoku di lemparkan para Enmi. Sang samurai berambut perak itu menghabisi musuh yang ada di hadapannya dalam sekejap. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan amukan seorang iblis bukan? Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu mencengangkan.

Para Enmi yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu tergeletak di bawah. Gintoki menghiraukan mayat-mayat itu dan berdiri tegap menghadap Ketua Enmi yang juga berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang membuat aroma darah tercium sangat menyengat, suasana nya pun bertambah menegangkan. Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat sebelum Gintoki berlari untuk menyerang. Ketua Enmi itu pun mulai menyerang Gintoki dengan Kodoku. Sang Shiroyasha melompat, menghindari serangan itu. Gintoki menebas kodoku yang mengelilinginya dengan katana tanpa henti. Dia sedikit kewalahan karena serangan musuh tidak ada habisnya. Tidak sempat menghindar, Gintoki pun terkena Kodoku di tangan kanan sebelah atas, darah otomatis mengalir dari tangannya itu. Namun sang Shiroyasha hanya menghiraukan luka kecil itu dan terus mendekati Ketua Enmi yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Setelah jarak mereka dekat, Gintoki langsung memenggal Ketua Enmi itu tanpa belas kasihan. Kodoku yang mengelilinginya mulai menghilang seiring dengan tubuh musuh yang terjatuh.

Gintoki terengah-engah lalu berdiri dengan bantuan katananya. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Gintoki berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ketua Enmi yang baru saja dia penggal. Darah berceceran dari tangan kanannya yang terkena Kodoku sebelumnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, suara dari musuhnya itu pun terdengar.

 _"Berdiri sendirian bermandikan darah..._

 _... bagaikan seekor iblis._

 _Setelah gagal melindungi teman-temanmu, dirimu memilih untuk berjalan di jalan berdarah..._

 _Tapi tangan iblismu itu..._

 _... cepat atau lambat akan merenggut hal-hal yang kau sayangi..._

 _... dan menghancurkan mereka sampai tak tersisa._

 _Itulah karma yang harus ditanggung seekor iblis..._

 _Hal yang kau cintai dan kau benci akan melebur menjadi satu, meninggalkanmu berteriak dalam kesunyian, sendirian di dunia ini..._

 _Shiroyasha."_

Mendengar perkataan musuhnya itu, Gintoki berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia tatap Ketua Enmi yang sudah mati sepenuhnya itu dengan sorot mata dingin. Gintoki tidak tau bahwa keberadaannya di dunia ini semenjak itu akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menderita.

* * *

"Gin-san/chan, bangunlah. Hey, kenapa kau tertidur disini?" Ujar Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan. Mereka menatap khawatir Bos Yorozuya yang tergeletak di bawah, tak sadarkan diri.

Gintoki sayup-sayup mendengar suara dua bocah yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia merasakan badannya diguncang-guncangkan lumayan keras. Samurai berambut perak itu perlahan membuka matanya, melihat Kagura dan Shinpachi samar samar.

"Ughh.. S-shinpachi dan Kagura kah?" Gumam Gintoki pelan. Dia berusaha untuk duduk, tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Gin-chan, kenapa kau tidur disini-aru? Kau bisa sakit." Ujar Kagura sambil membantu Gintoki untuk duduk. Ayah angkatnya itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus kepala Kagura pelan.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa ngantuk dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur disini." Gintoki menjawab dengan kebohongan. Dia tidak mau membuat kedua bocah itu khawatir. Karena itu, Gintoki tidak akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua itu cukup di simpan oleh dirinya sendiri.

 _'Tidak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya.'_ Batin Gintoki.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami kan, Gin-san?" Tanya Shinpachi sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Berisik Pattsuan, sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Gintoki dengan malas. Dia berdiri, berniat untuk berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat dan kaku. Dia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan, -meskipun sempoyongan- sambil menahan rasa sakit yang terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

Shinpachi menatap sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu dengan sorot mata sedih.

Dia keras kepala.

Kerasnya melebihi batu-batu besar yang tidak bisa dihancurkan.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendekati Gintoki dan membantunya untuk berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Tanpa berontak Gintoki membiarkan Shinpachi melakukan kegiatannya lalu duduk perlahan di kursi meja kerjanya. Sang gadis Yato itu pun ikut mendekati Gintoki, memperhatikan ayah angkatnya itu dengan teliti. Kagura membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Gintoki.

"Gin-chan, kau pucat sekali-aru." Kagura menatap khawatir orang yang ada di hadapannya seraya menempelkan dahinya di dahi orang yang dimaksud. "Kau panas Gin-chan." Sambungnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Itu pasti karena kau tertidur di lantai semalaman Gin-san." Sahut Shinpachi datar, namun masih tersirat kekhawatiran di dalam nada bicaranya.

Gintoki memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengatur pernafasannya yang tidak beraturan karena sesak. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis Gintoki sampai dagu.

"Ah, mungkin kau benar." Ucap Gintoki lemas sambil membuka matanya kembali, menatap kedua bocah itu lemah.

"Gin-san, kau istirahat saja disini sampai kau sembuh. Untuk pekerjaan biar aku dan Kagura-chan yang mengambil alih." Ujar Shinpachi tegas.

"Shinpachi benar-aru. Gin-chan harus istirahat." Sambung Kagura seraya mengangguk, setuju dengan ujaran Shinpachi. Yang bersangkutan hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis sebelum memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu Gin-san." Shinpachi berkata singkat lalu pergi ke dapur. Kagura masih berdiri terpaku di dekat Gintoki, menatapnya sendu. Dia tidak tega melihat ayah angkatnya yang sakit seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun itu salahnya sendiri karena tertidur di lantai. Ya, setidaknya itu yang ada di kepala polos bocah berumur empat belas tahun itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Shinpachi kembali dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk bubur panas. Dia simpan mangkuk yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas itu -karena baru saja matang- di meja kerja Gintoki. Kagura yang mencium aroma enak dari bubur itu hanya bisa menatap mangkuk di hadapannya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga, air liur mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Itu untuk Gin-san." Ucap Shinpachi singkat, langsung mengetahui pikiran Kagura dalam sekejap. Bagaikan seorang esper profesional. Kagura menoleh ke Shinpachi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya karena aku juga lapar-aru." Balas Kagura sambil merengek seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Maklum, seorang gadis Yato bernama Kagura lah yang kita bicarakan. Bocah dengan perut besi yang selalu saja kelaparan.

Lapar itu tidak bisa dihiraukan bukan?

Tidak sama sekali.

Karena itu Kagura terang-terangan bahwa dia lapar. Itu bukan salahnya, hanya saja dia salah waktu untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau nanti saja Kagura-chan. Ini untuk Gin-san." Tegas Shinpachi. Dia sedikit memelototkan matanya di balik kacamata itu.

"Tidak mau-aru, aku sudah lapar. Kau bikin lagi buburnya Shinpachi. Yang banyak, hanya untukku." Kagura membalas perkataan Shinpachi tak kalah tegas, tidak lupa mata safirnya pun dipelototkan, kedua tangannya ia simpan di pinggang.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku bodoh." Shinpachi membenarkan kacamatanya lalu membuang muka. Dia tidak akan menuruti permintaan Kagura.

"Temeee Megane sialan!" Kagura yang emosi menarik yukata Shinpachi kasar. "Kalau kau tidak membuatnya, aku akan ke rumahmu dan membakar semua barang kesayanganmu yang berhubungan dengan Otsu." Lanjut Kagura sambil mengancam. Seringaian jahat dan aura hitam mengelilingi Kagura.

Dia benar benar serius.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis bocah berkacamata itu.

"J-jangan begitu Kagura-chan. O-otsu-chan lebih penting dari hidupku sendiri." Shinpachi menjawab terbata-bata, takut kalau koleksinya akan hancur di tangan Kagura.

Mendengar perdebatan itu, Gintoki membuka matanya dan menatap kedua orang di hadapannya datar.

"Oi, jangan berdebat karena hal kecil. Kagura, kau makan saja bubur ini. Aku belum mau makan." Ujar Gintoki yang membuat kedua bocah kenalannya berhenti berargumen. Manik rubi miliknya beralih ke Shinpachi. "Maafkan aku Pattsuan. Aku masih belum lapar." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Shinpachi tertegun sejenak dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf Gin-san." Shinpachi tersenyum lembut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aru? Gin-chan kan belum makan." Tanya Kagura sambil menyatakan fakta kalau Gintoki belum makan sama sekali. Gintoki mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus kepala oranye Kagura pelan. Sentuhannya bagaikan seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya.

Ohh indahnya hubungan kekeluargaan mereka.

Kagura menatap Gintoki sekali lagi, memastikan kalau dia memang benar-benar rela memberikan makanannya ke dirinya yang rakus itu. Gintoki mengangguk pelan, mengartikan 'Kau boleh memakannya.'

"Cepat makan Kagura-chan, daripada mubazir. Sesudah kau makan kita akan langsung pergi. Yorozuya mendapat pekerjaan, Gin-san istirahat saja disini." Jelas Shinpachi seraya berjalan menuju kamar, mau mengambil selimut. Kagura mengangguk pelan dan langsung memakan buburnya.

"Ah iya Gin-chan, aku tadi bertemu Toshi di jalan." Ujar Kagura sambil menatap Gintoki. Dia ingin melihat apa reaksi ayah angkatnya ketika mendengar nama Hijikata. Ya, Kagura dan Shinpachi sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Shiroyasha dengan Oni no Fukuchou sejak lama. Mereka berdua tau kalau dua orang itu berpacaran, namun mereka tidak pernah membahasnya atau menanyakannya kepada Gintoki. Kenapa? Itu karena mereka mengetahui fakta itu tanpa di sengaja -tidak sengaja melihat Gintoki dan Hijikata berciuman-.

"Benarkah? Apa dia menanyakanku?" Gintoki bertanya dengan nada bicara yang lemah. Dia pejamkan kedua mata rubinya.

 _'Ah kalau dipikir-pikir aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Oogushi-kun.'_ Pikir Gintoki sedikit kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama dua bulan karena Hijikata sibuk bekerja. Shinsengumi sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan itu hal yang menyebalkan menurut Gintoki.

"Tidak-aru. Toshi bersikap seperti biasa." Kagura menjawab singkat, kembali fokus ke kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Gin-san, kau jangan keluar dalam kondisi sakit seperti sekarang. Aku tidak mau repot." Sahut Shinpachi yang baru saja kembali dari kamar sambil membawa selimut. Dia berjalan menuju Gintoki lalu menyelimuti samurai bodoh berambut perak itu.

"Aku mengerti Okaa-san." Balas Gintoki datar. Perempatan siku-siku pun muncul di pelipis Shinpachi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Okaa-san huh?" Sergah Shinpachi kesal sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh ke Kagura yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya sedari tadi. "Kita pergi sekarang Kagura-chan." Lanjut Shinpachi singkat.

"Aku tau-aru. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya Gin-chan. Cepatlah sembuh." Kagura memeluk Gintoki sesaat sebelum pergi terlebih dahulu keluar.

"Ingat perkataanku Gin-san." Tambah Shinpachi yang hanya dibalas isyarat oleh Gintoki untuk cepat pergi. Kacamata bertubuh manusia itu tersenyum kecil dan pergi menyusul Kagura.

Dengan perginya kedua bocah itu, ruangan pun kembali menjadi sepi. Gintoki perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Sewaktu dia tidur semalam, Gintoki memimpikan tentang kejadian terburuk yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

Perang Joui.

Peristiwa yang merenggut semua nyawa teman-teman seperjuangannya, bahkan sampai nyawa Guru yang sangat berharga di hidupnya pun ikut terenggut.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia memimpikan hal itu?

Apa mimpi itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang merasa sakit sekarang ini?

Tapi apa? Apa hubungannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Gintoki. Dia terus berpikir keras, berharap mendapat suatu petunjuk yang bisa memecahkan rasa sakitnya saat ini. Setelah beberapa jam berpikir, Gintoki baru menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

Tanda yang ada di tubuhnya kemarin.

"Tanda itu, aku pernah melihatnya." Gumamnya pelan. Gintoki berusaha untuk mengingat-ngingat lagi apa sebenarnya tanda itu.

Dan kesimpulan tak terduga pun terbentuk.

Kesimpulan yang sangat mengejutkan sampai membuat Gintoki terpaku, tersentak, bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

 _'Enmi. Tanda itu seperti tanda yang ada di Sihir Kodoku mereka.'_ Batin Gintoki.

Seketika kilasan ingatan ketika dia bertarung sendiri melawan Enmi pun terlintas di kepalanya.

 _'... cepat atau lambat akan merenggut hal-hal yang kau sayangi..._

 _... dan menghancurkan mereka sampai tak tersisa.'_

Gintoki membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah tersimpul di kepalanya. Tenggorokkannya terasa seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Jangan bilang..."

Dia beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berlari menuju cermin.

"Jangan bilang kalau tanda ini.. Tanda dari sihir Kodoku mereka. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!"

Samurai berambut perak itu terus memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba saja tanda yang sama persis seperti milik Enmi itu terlihat kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku akan mati?" Ucap Gintoki sambil menatap nanar tubuhnya yang mungkin sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Dia terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin di hadapannya.

"Kalau perkataan Enmi sialan itu benar, penyakit ini akan menular ke semua orang dan membuat mereka mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Gumam Gintoki kesal seraya memukul cermin itu. Kepalanya sibuk berpikir, mencari cara untuk mencegah hal buruk itu agar tidak terjadi. Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, samurai berambut perak itu pun menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu hal yang terdengar sederhana namun bisa menyelamatkan semuanya.

 _'Aku harus mati.'_ Pikirnya. Gintoki mundur beberapa langkah dan mendongak ke atas. Dia menatap sendu langit-langit rumahnya, meratapi betapa mirisnya hidupnya itu. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan semuanya, tapi tidak ada cara lain.

"Jika aku adalah sumber penyakit itu, aku harus menghilang dari dunia ini. Benar, lebih baik aku mati. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tad-"

 _ **T**_ _ **ING TONG**_

Ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara intercom rumahnya berbunyi.

 _'Siapa? Siapa yang_ _datang p_ _agi-pagi begini?_ _'_ Batin Gintoki.

Selagi dia bertanya-tanya siapa kah orang yang datang ke rumahnya, suara intercom terus berbunyi tanpa henti. Samurai berambut perak itu masih belum bisa membuka pintu karena tanda kutukan di tubuhnya masih belum menghilang.

 _'Sial, kenapa tidak hilang juga_ _?_ _Kumohon, hilanglah_ _.'_ Mohonnya dalam hati, berharap tanda Kodoku itu akan menghilang.

Tapi sayangnya, tanda itu tidak menuruti perkataan Gintoki.

"Tch!" Decihnya kesal. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya seiring dengan suara intercom yang berbunyi lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar.." Sahut Gintoki dari dalam, meminta orang itu untuk berhenti. Dengan ragu ragu, Bos Yorozuya ini berjalan perlahan dari dapur ke pintu depan. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Baru saja memegang gagang pintu, tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Membiarkan orang itu tau tentang tanda kutukan yang ada di tubuhnya?

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemiliknya, tangannya tiba tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya dan membuka pintu.

"O-oi jangan membuka pintuny-" Gintoki mencoba menahan tangannya itu dengan tangan yang satu lagi, namun sudah terlambat. Pintu sudah terbuka dengan lebarnya. Orang yang ada di balik pintu pun sedikit terkejut ketika pintunya terbuka dari dalam. Matanya terfokus ke sosok samurai yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama ini.

"Y-yorozuya? Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintunya? Dan kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?" Tanya orang itu khawatir.

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga Gintoki. Suara dari orang yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama dua bulan terakhir. Tidak, bukan hanya suaranya saja. Gintoki juga sangat merindukan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Hi-Hijikata." Gintoki langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hijikata yang ada di hadapannya.

 _ **GASP**_

Saking rindunya dengan orang itu, Gintoki sampai melupakan tanda kutukan yang masih ada di tubuhnya.

 _'_ _Gawat, tanda Kodokunya_ _!'_ Gintoki terlihat begitu panik seraya menoleh ke tangannya. _'Huh? H_ _ilang?'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Dia menghela nafas lega, hatinya terasa tenang. Kalau Hijikata melihat tanda itu, bisa rumit urusannya nanti. Di sisi lain, Hijikata hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya heran. Biasanya kalau di saat seperti ini, Gintoki akan dengan cepat membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk atau melakukan hal lainnya. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi ini bukan mengharapkan hal itu. Hanya saja, tidak biasa melihat Gintoki seperti ini.

 _Halah Tsundere! XD_

"Hijikata?" Panggil Gintoki sambil menggerakan tangannya di depan mata Hijikata.

"H-huh? Ah maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Sesuatu? Apa maksudnya?

 _'Apa jangan jangan Hijikata melihat tandanya?'_ Batin Gintoki mulai berkecamuk. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun sebenarnya sangat panik.

"Souka. Masuklah." Gintoki berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Hijikata dari belakang. "Kau mau minum apa? Maa disini hanya ada Susu Strawberry dan air putih. Tapi kalau kau mau teh atau kopi, aku akan membuatkannya." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Hijikata.

"A-ah, kalau begitu Teh saja."

"Wakatta, kau duduklah dulu." Gintoki tersenyum kecil sebelum masuk ke dapur. Hijikata terdiam sejenak melihat kepergian Gintoki lalu duduk di sofa. Dia lepas jas Shinsengumi yang masih dipakainya dan menyimpannya di sofa.

 _'Aku yakin ada yang dia sembunyikan.'_ Batin Hijikata. Dia sudah sangat mengerti sifat Gintoki. Meskipun samurai berambut perak itu berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, Hijikata bisa langsung mengetahuinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Gintoki pun kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa segelas Teh dan sekotak susu strawberry. Dia simpan gelas teh itu di meja lalu duduk di sebelah Hijikata.

"Ha'i yo, minumlah selagi hangat. Kau pasti lelah bukan?" Ucapnya sambil membuka ujung kotak susu strawberry. Sesudah terbuka, dia langsung meminum cairan merah muda itu dalam sekali tegak. "Haa.. Susu strawberry memang terbaik." Tambahnya.

Hijikata memperhatikan Gintoki sekilas sebelum mengambil dan meminum teh nya. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya. Yang kita bicarakan disini itu Gintoki, samurai bodoh yang selalu menanggung semua masalah sendiri. Kalau dibiarkan saja, itu bisa berbahaya. Hijikata ingin sekali bertanya namun tidak tau harus mulai darimana. Saking bingungnya, dia hanya bisa melirik Gintoki terus menerus sampai orang yang diliriknya pun menyadarinya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sangat merindukan Gin-san sampai terus melirikku seperti itu?" Tanya Gintoki. Tidak lupa senyuman jahilnya terukir di wajah bodoh dan tampannya itu.

"B-bukan begitu bodoh!" Sangkal Hijikata dengan cepat. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hooo Tsundere. Maa Gin-san senang kalau kau merindukanku. Sudah dua bulan kita tidak bertemu jadi itu wajar." Gintoki mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Hijikata. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa lancar? Kalau lancar berarti gajimu besar bukan? Belikan Gin-san parfait yang banyak." Sambungnya dengan senyuman. Bukan senyuman menyebalkan seperti biasanya, melainkan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, belikan aku yang manis manis selain parfait juga ya. Sou da Hijikata-kun, apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Kita bisa kesana bersama nant-"

"Gintoki." Potong Hijikata. Dia menyimpan gelas teh yang kosong di meja sebelum menatap manik rubi milik kekasihnya itu dengan serius. Gintoki yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 _'Kau terbaca jelas Gintoki.'_ Batin Hijikata. Dia akan membuat samurai berambut perak itu menceritakan semuanya.

"A-ada apa Hijikata-ku-"

"Kau kenapa Gintoki? Apa yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi huh?" Hijikata bertanya, memotong perkataan Gintoki untuk yang kedua kalinya. Manik rubi milik Bos Yorozuya itu seketika membesar untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali seperti biasa.

 _ **BINGO!**_

Dilihat dari reaksi Gintoki tadi, Hijikata yakin sekarang. Kekasih bodohnya itu memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Gin-san tidak memikirkan apapun." Jawab Gintoki dengan tenang.

Keras kepala.

"Kau.. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?" Hijikata bertanya sekali lagi. Manik safirnya masih menatap lurus manik rubi Gintoki.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu Hijikata-kun? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Percayalah." Jawab Gintoki dengan senyuman. "Ah sou da, aku mandi dulu na. Kau tunggu saja." Lanjutnya.

Gintoki berniat untuk beranjak dari sofa sebelum merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan terdiam melihat Hijikata yang memeluknya erat.

"Gintoki, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Hijikata pelan namun Gintoki masih bisa mendengarnya. Samurai berambut perak itu cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Hijikata. Tidak biasanya seorang Hijikata Toshirou, Oni no Fukuchou dari Shinsengumi yang kawaii, cantik, imut plus Tsundere itu berkata jujur.

 _Banyak banget julukannya ya? Biarlah. XD_

 _Oke kita kembali._

"Hijikat-" Gintoki tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Hijikata mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya.

Benar benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Samurai berambut perak itu perlahan melepas tangan Hijikata yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Gintoki, o-ore wa-"

"Mattaku, kemana sifat Tsundere mu itu." Baru saja Hijikata mau protes karena di sebut Tsundere, Gintoki langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sang Fukuchou.

Hijikata awalnya memang terkejut karena ciuman mendadak itu, namun dia tidak berontak. Dia pejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta karena pautan bibir mereka. Gintoki dengan lembutnya melumat bibir Hijikata, tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Mnn.. Gin-toki.." Hijikata membalas ciuman Gintoki dengan lumatan lumatan kecil, menimbulkan suara dari setiap kecupan dan lumatan yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua benar benar merindukan ini. Suhu tubuh, sentuhan, suara, tatapan, dan juga waktu bersama yang sudah dua bulan tidak mereka rasakan. Meskipun begitu, ciuman mereka tidak menunjukan nafsu yang berlebihan, melainkan hanya ciuman lembut yang membuat keduanya tidak ingin saling melepas pautan hangat itu.

Ya, tidak ada yang ingin melepasnya. Mereka berdua masih ingin merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain, dengan begitu mereka bisa merasakan perasaan masing masing.

Kalau saja waktu bisa berhenti di saat itu juga. Itulah yang ada di pikiran keduanya.

Tapi sayang, kenyataan tidak akan terwujud dengan begitu mudahnya. Baru saja beberapa menit mereka berciuman, dada Gintoki tiba tiba terasa sakit. Samurai berambut perak itu refleks melepas ciuman dan sedikit mendorong Hijikata menjauh. Nafasnya kembali tidak beraturan, wajahnya pucat dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

 _'Kuso! Kenapa di saat seperti ini?!'_ Umpat Gintoki dalam hati. Dia harus tetap tenang agar Hijikata tidak menyadarinya.

"Gintoki, ada apa denga-"

"Hijikata, kenapa kau kesini? Ada urusan apa kau kesini? Kau tidak kabur dari pekerjaanmu kan? Atau kau memang benar-benar kabur dari pekerjaanmu?" Potong cepat Gintoki saat Hijikata mau bertanya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi kekasihnya itu.

Hijikata yang ditanya seperti itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung samurai bodoh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan lagi disini, lebih baik kau pergi. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktumu lagi untuk bertemu denganku. Selain itu, Gin-san masih ada urusan penting yang harus segera diurus." Tambah Gintoki tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia dengan susah payah mengatur nafasnya, tangannya mencengkram kuat bajunya sendiri.

 _'Apa yang kau katakan itu bodoh?! Bukankah tadi kau memintaku untuk membelikanmu parfait dan yang manis manis? Dan apa ciuman tadi huh? Kau berubah begitu saja!'_ Protes Hijikata dalam hati. Dia tidak akan mengucapkan itu langsung dari mulutnya, harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak mengijinkannya.

Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang Gintoki ucapkan tadi, Hijikata mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Membuang-buang waktu ya? Jadi selama ini kau menganggap waktu yang aku sisihkan untuk bertemu denganmu hanya untuk buang-buang waktu semata?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gintoki. Dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Dia sangat senang karena Hijikata datang untuk menemuinya di tengah kesibukan bekerja. Tapi apa daya, Gintoki tidak mau Hijikata melihat keadaannya saat ini. Apalagi kalau sampai dia melihat tanda kutukan di tubuhnya.

Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu waktumu." Ucap Hijikata singkat. Dia ambil jas Shinsengumi miliknya dan segera beranjak dari sofa, pergi meninggalkan Gintoki sendiri.

Gintoki masih diam dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan susah payah ia mengatur nafasnya, dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

 _'_ _Hi_ _jikata, jangan pergi. Ada apa dengan diriku ini_ _? Kenapa aku meminta dia untuk pergi?_ '' Batin Gintoki.

"SIIIAAAALLLL!" Teriak Gintoki sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya. "Apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi padanya? Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Tidak, itu bukan kata-kata ku. Pasti bukan. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Hijikata, tapi aku mengatakan itu. Ah sial!" Lanjut Gintoki sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tanda Kodoku yang awalnya hilang kini muncul lagi di tubuhnya, bahkan sampai ke wajahnya. Gintoki menatap tanda itu dengan kesal, marah, dan juga benci.

"Ini semua salah kalian, Enmi!"

 _ **DEG**_

Rasa sakit di dadanya bertambah parah. Sakitnya amat sangat luar biasa sampai membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"A-apa yang ter-jadi.. Haa.. Haa.. Sial!"

Gintoki tersungkur di lantai, tangannya masih mencengkram bajunya kuat.

"H-hijikata.. M-maafkan aku."

Sambil menitihkan air mata, Gintoki perlahan bangkit dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Masih belum.. Haa.. Belum saatnya untuk menyerah."

Gintoki mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu depan. Namun saat akan membuka pintu itu dari dalam, seseorang membukanya terlebih dahulu dari luar.

"Gintoki-sama."

Gintoki sedikit terkejut ketika melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Tidak, bukan orang. Melainkan robot maid yang pernah ia tolong dulu.

"T-tama." Gintoki membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari kalau tanda kutukan itu belum hilang dari tubuhnya. Dia langsung berbalik membelakangi Tama.

"Gintoki-sama, apa itu? Tanda apa itu?" Tanya Tama langsung pada intinya. Dia langsung melupakan niat awalnya yang datang untuk menagih uang sewa. Robot maid itu perlahan mendekati Gintoki dan masuk ke rumah.

"Ja-jangan mendekat. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti ini. Pergi Tama! Aku takut kalau kau mendekatiku kau aka-"

Tama langsung menepuk pundak Gintoki, memintanya untuk tenang.

"Gintoki-sama, tenanglah. Aku ini robot, jadi tidak akan terjadi apapun. Bisa kau perlihatkan tanda itu padaku?"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan memperlihatkan tanda Kodoku itu. Tama seketika terkejut ketika melihat tanda asing yang ada di seluruh tubuh Gintoki.

"Gintoki-sama, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tama sambil menscanning Gintoki dengan matanya. Mungkin dengan data yang dia simpan selama ini, dia bisa membantu Gintoki mengatasi masalahnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi Tama." Ucap Gintoki sambil duduk di sofa.

"Virus?" Gumam Tama pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Gintoki.

"Virus? Virus apa Tama?" Gintoki langsung bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati Tama.

"Saat aku berbicara dengan Gintoki-sama tadi, aku mencoba menscanning tubuh Gintoki-sama. Aku menemukan sebuah virus yang sudah berkembang besar di tubuhmu. Virus yang sangat berbahaya dan dapat menyebar luas seperti wabah." Jelas Tama pada Gintoki.

Gintoki yang tidak mengerti hanya kebingungan dan mencoba mencerna penjelasan Tama.

"Gintoki-sama, apa dulu kau pernah bertarung melawan mesin atau semacamnya?"

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang pernah aku lawan dulu bukanlah mesin, robot atau semacamnya. Melainkan sekumpulan Amanto yang bisa menggunakan sihir, kami menyebutnya Enmi. Dan sihir itu kami sebut Kodo-"

Gintoki menggantungkan ucapannya, matanya membelalak karena terkejut.

"Gintoki-sama, menurut data yang aku kumpulkan, tidak ada Amanto yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau yang kau lawan saat itu bukanlah Amanto, melainkan mesin. Kemungkinan besar mereka yang Gintoki-sama sebut sebagai amanto adalah wadah dari virus ini. Virus ini masuk dan menyebar ke tubuh Gintoki-sama melalui interaksi langsung seperti luka dan semacamnya. Gengai-sama juga meneliti virus seperti ini dan dia menyebutnya sebagai Nanomachines." Jelas Tama panjang lebar

"Na-Nanomachines? Memang benar saat itu tanganku terluka ketika melawan Enmi. Ja-jadi virus itu masuk kedalam tubuhku lewat luka di tanganku?" Tanya Gintoki diiringi dengan kepanikan.

"Bisa jadi begitu Gintoki-sama. Nanomachines masuk ke tubuh seseorang lalu menjadikan orang itu sebagai wadah, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengambil alih tubuh itu sepenuhnya. Virus itu bisa menyebar dari satu orang ke orang lainnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama seiring dengan perkembangannya." Tama terdiam sejenak lalu menatap mata Gintoki. "Gintoki-sama, kapan kau melawan orang orang yang kau maksud itu?"

"10 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Gintoki singkat. Tama sedikit ragu untuk menjelaskan hal selanjutnya. Penjelasan yang akan dia katakan sesudah ini pasti akan membuat Gintoki shock. Namun apapun yang terjadi, dia harus memberitahu Gintoki.

"Gintoki-sama, kalau memang virus itu masuk ke tubuhmu 10 tahun yang lalu, itu berarti virus itu sudah berkembang di dalam tubuhmu. Tanda yang muncul di tubuhmu itu menunjukan kalau Nanomachines sudah hampir mengambil alih tubuhmu. Dengan jangka waktu 10 tahun, Nanomachines pasti sudah mempelajari struktur tubuh manusia. Dan tidak akan lama lagi, virus itu akan keluar menjadi wabah mematikan lalu menyebar ke banyak orang selain dirimu, Gintoki-sama."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Tama, akhirnya Gintoki mengerti.

"B-berarti aku akan membunuh banyak orang? Haa.. Haha.. Hahaha." Tawa Gintoki frustasi.

Tama yang baru pertama kali melihat Gintoki sefrustasi itu, hanya bisa menatap penyelamatnya itu sendu.

"Gintoki-sama, jangan menyerah. Mungkin kita bisa mencari solusinya."

* * *

 _ **[**_ _ **1**_ _ **bulan kemudian...**_ _ **]**_

Tanda kutukan di tubuh Gintoki akhir-akhir ini lebih sering muncul, bahkan sebagian ada yang tidak hilang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, virus yang menjadi akar permasalahan itu semakin berkembang di dalam tubuh sang Shiroyasha, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang terasa semakin parah. Bos Yorozuya itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Dia sangat mengharapkan agar dirinya bisa cepat terlepas dari kutukan itu, apapun caranya. Meskipun caranya dengan mati? Itu tidak masalah.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari pikiran seorang Sakata Gintoki. Bukan hidupnya, bukan orang orang di sekitarnya, melainkan Hijikata, kekasihnya yang -sengaja- tidak ia temui semenjak hari itu.

Bagaimana keadaan Hijikata sekarang?

Apa dia memaksakan diri lagi ketika bekerja?

Bagaimana pola makannya? Apa dia makan dengan teratur?

Atau...

Apakah Hijikata sudah menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik dari samurai pemalas seperti dirinya?

Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu selalu mampir di kepala peraknya, terutama pertanyaan terakhir. Hubungannya dengan Hijikata memang belum berakhir. Tetapi bisa saja semenjak hari itu Hijikata mencari pasangan baru? Maa itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kalau memang hal itu terjadi, Gintoki tidak akan protes. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah melukai perasaan Hijikata dengan perkataannya sebulan yang lalu. Ingin sekali ia meminta maaf ke Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu, tapi keadaannya tidak mendukung.

 _'Haa.. Memikirnya pun tidak akan menghasilkan apa apa.'_ Pikir Gintoki. Agar pikirannya teralih dari sang Fukuchou, samurai berambut perak itu pun mengambil note kecil di laci dan langsung mencatat hal hal penting yang menjadi inti dari penjelasan Tama sebulan yang lalu.

"Nanomachines."

"Virus."

"Wabah putih."

Tulis Gintoki dalam note tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan solusi lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sebentar lagi, kota yang sangat dia cintai, kota yang menyimpan kenangan dirinya dengan orang orang terdekatnya akan segera hancur. Gintoki tau semua itu, namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sungguh ironis.

Dia pelaku dari kekacauan yang akan datang. Dialah yang akan membunuh semua orang di sekitarnya.

Seharusnya dia tidak ada disini.

Dia harus menjauh dari orang orang terdekatnya. Itulah satu satunya solusi yang masuk akal saat ini.

Manik rubi miliknya semakin lama semakin kehilangan cahayanya. Mata sebelah kanannya pun terkadang berubah menjadi merah menyala, tanda kalau tubuhnya hampir diambil alih seutuhnya.

Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Gintoki terus menatap kosong ruangan yang menyimpan banyak kenangan itu. Sebentar lagi saja, biarkan dia mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi di tempat penting itu.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, suara pintu yang bergeser dari luar seketika membuyarkan pikiran Gintoki dan mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Samurai berambut perak itu refleks langsung menyembunyikan note tadi di laci meja kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, Gin-san/chan." Sapa kacamata bertubuh manusia dan seorang gadis Yato yang baru saja pulang. Gadis Yato berambut jingga itu tadi malam menginap di rumah Shinpachi karena ingin memakan yakiniku yang ditawarkan Otae.

 _Dimana ada makanan, disitulah Kagura._

 _Jangan asal ubah peribahasa thor._

 _Biarlah, tidak masalah. *nods* Yosh kita kembali._

"Gin-chan, apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Aku khawatir aru. Selama satu bulan terakhir, Gin-chan selalu terlihat pucat." Kagura bertanya seraya mendekati Gintoki dan menyentuh dahinya dengan tangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kagura." Balas Gintoki singkat. Dia mengelus kepala anak angkat kesayangannya itu dengan lembut. "Shinpachi, Kagura, apa kalian punya waktu?" Lanjutnya.

"Ada apa Gin-san?" Tanya Shinpachi yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Dia perlahan mendekati Kagura dan Gintoki.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan saja." Ucap Gintoki dengan senyuman lembut. Senyuman asli yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dibalik senyuman palsu.

"Hoooo tumben aru. Mau jalan jalan kemana Gin-chan? Ah sou da, bagaimana kalau ke Taman? Katanya disana bunga sakura sedang bermekaran." Usul Kagura dengan semangat. Keantusiasan terpancar jelas dari manik safirnya. Gintoki yang melihat itu pun langsung mengiyakan untuk pergi ke Taman.

"Tapi sebentar saja ya Gin-san. Yorozuya mendapat permintaan pekerjaan, aku dan Kagura-chan akan ke tempat client nanti siang."

"Ah, aku tau." Gintoki perlahan berdiri dari kursi kerjanya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Yosh, iku zo Kagura, Shinpachi."

"Ha'i!" Ucap Kagura dan Shinpachi dengan kompaknya. Mereka sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa jalan jalan bertiga lagi bersama Gintoki.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Trio Yorozuya itu langsung menuju taman. Dan seperti biasa, mereka pergi dengan Gintoki yang mengendarai vespanya sambil membonceng Shinpachi yang menyanyikan lagu tidak jelas milik Otsu. Sedangkan Kagura duduk di punggung Sadaharu yang berlari beriringan dengan motor vespa Gintoki.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Shinpachi langsung turun dari vespa, bersamaan dengan Kagura yang turun dari Sadaharu. Dua bocah Yorozuya itu memperhatikan taman yang terlihat indah karena bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan berjatuhan tertiup angin. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Keduanya sibuk memperhatikan keindahan sekitar dan tidak menyadari Gintoki yang masih belum turun dari vespanya. Samurai berambut perak itu tiba tiba merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya, tanda kutukan pun perlahan mulai muncul lagi. Gintoki memperhatikan tanda itu sejenak lalu tersenyum lirih.

 _'Mungkin ini_ _terakhir kalinya aku_ _bisa_ _melihat bunga sakura bermekaran bersama kalian_ _._ _'_ Batin Gintoki. Sambil beralih memperhatikan Shinpachi dan Kagura, bulir air mata pun hampir saja lolos dari pelupuk matanya kalau saja Gintoki tidak menghapusnya.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, kalian akan ke tempat client bukan? Pergilah terlebih dulu, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Gintoki sambil susah payah menahan sakit. Dia mensletingkan bajunya sampai leher dan memakai yukatanya dengan benar.

"Eh? Gin-chan tidak usah ikut aru. Biar aku dan Shinpachi yang mengurusnya." Kagura mendekati ayah angkatnya itu, diikuti oleh Shinpachi dari belakang.

"Kagura-chan benar. Kau istirahat saja di rumah Gin-san, serahkan ini pada kami."

Gintoki terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut kedua bocah itu.

 _'Padahal aku ingin bersama kalian lebih lama.'_ Ucap Gintoki dalam hati. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan kedua bocah pengacau itu.

"Wakatta. Kalau begitu aku kembali na."

"Hum, tunggulah kami dirumah, Gin-chan. Kami akan membelikan Gin-chan parfait dan strawberry aru." Kagura tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Shinpachi tersenyum tipis.

"Karena itu, jangan kemana mana ya Gin-san."

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara." Kekeh Gintoki sambil menjauhkan tangannya. "Jaa na." Lanjutnya singkat. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Gintoki langsung mengendarai motor vespanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Bukannya belok untuk kembali ke rumah, dia malah menyetir ke arah Hokuto Shinken, kedai ramen milik Ikumatsu. Untuk apa dia kesana? Apa untuk membeli ramen? Tentu saja bukan. Gintoki berencana untuk bertemu teman seperjuangannya dulu, Katsura.

Sesampainya di depan kedai ramen yang dimaksud, samurai berambut perak itu langsung memarkirkan motornya. Baru saja mau masuk, suara yang sangat ia kenal tiba tiba terdengar di telinganya.

"Gintoki, sedang apa kau disini? Mau membeli ramen juga?"

Tepat waktu.

Gintoki menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat disana teman jenius tapi idiot yang menjadi ahli strategi sewaktu perang dulu. Biasanya Gintoki sangat malas bertemu dengannya, namun tidak ada cara lain. Dia ingin memastikan semuanya dan hanya Katsura lah teman dekat yang bisa ia temui saat ini.

"Ah, aku lapar." Jawab Gintoki santai, memulai sandiwaranya. "Kau kesini karena mau bertemu Ikumatsu huh?" Lanjutnya sambil masuk ke kedai itu, Katsura mengikutinya di belakang.

"Bukan! Aku hanya lapar, sama sepertimu." Sangkalnya disertai dengan anggukan.

Mudah sekali ditebak.

"Ara Gin-san, kau datang? Irrasshai..." Ucap Ikumatsu ketika melihat Gintoki dan Katsura masuk. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

"Ah, aku banyak urusan." Gintoki membalas seraya duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Itu tidak adil Ikumatsu-dono, kau mempersilakan Gintoki masuk sedangkan tidak kepadaku." Katsura menyahut tiba tiba, ekspresinya terlihat sedikit terganggu.

"Kau selalu kesini jadi tidak perlu." Jawab Ikumatsu datar. "Gin-san, ramen seperti biasa kah?" Lanjutnya.

Gintoki mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebenarnya dia tidak lapar sama sekali, nafsu makan pun tidak ada. Namun demi tujuannya dan juga agar sandiwaranya tidak terbongkar, dia harus melakukan ini.

"Tapi tepat waktu Gintoki. Aku sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dekatku. Aku terkadang memikirkan kenapa kita berempat harus menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Kau, aku, Takasugi dan Sakamoto, akan lebih baik kalau kita tetap di jalan yang sama dan tetap akrab seperti dulu." Katsura tersenyum kecil, mengingat kebersamaan dirinya dengan tiga teman dekatnya dulu.

"Tidak usah mengingatnya Zura, itu hanya akan mengingatkanku dengan kenangan buruk." Balas Gintoki sambil menatap teman dekatnya itu malas.

"Zura janai Katsura da!" Sangkal Katsura dengan suara yang menggelegar, membuat kedai itu terasa sedikit bergetar. "Kita memang kalah dalam perang saat itu, tapi itu bukan berarti akhir. Dalam arti lain, ikutlah denganku Gintoki. Aku akan memberikanmu posisi leader kalau kau bergabung dengan Jouishish-"

"Ha'i dua ramen. Yang satu untuk Gin-san dan yang satunya lagi untukmu." Potong Ikumatsu sambil menatap -glare- Katsura. "Jangan bicara yang macam macam." Lanjutnya singkat.

"S-sumimasen Ikumatsu-dono." Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Perempuan itu memang menyeramkan kalau sudah marah.

 _Benar? Tentu saja. *nods*_

 _Oke kita kembali._

"Aku sudah menolak tawaranmu itu beberapa kali bukan? Berhentilah mengajakku." Gintoki mengambil sumpit di tempatnya sebelum memakan ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Gintoki. Aku yakin dengan bantuanmu, Jouishishi akan bisa menjatuhkan bakufu." Ucap Katsura di sela sela kegiatannya yang lagi menyeruput ramen. Mendengar hal itu, Gintoki hanya bisa terdiam. Ingatan ketika dia gagal menyelamatkan Shouyo tiba tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Samurai berambut perak itu melamun dan menatap kosong mangkuk yang masih ada isinya itu. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar Katsura yang terus memanggilnya sedari tadi. Saking kesalnya karena tidak digubris, sang Nigenu Kotarou perlahan mendekati telinga Gintoki. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu...

"GINTOKI!" Teriaknya keras, membuat sang Shiroyasha tersadar dan menoleh kepadanya. Katsura sudah menyiapkan diri untuk dipukul Gintoki karena berteriak seperti itu, namun hal itu tidak terjadi sama sekali.

Itu aneh.

"Gintok-"

"Zura, sewaktu perang itu... Apa kita benar benar menang melawan Enmi?" Potong Gintoki tiba tiba. Tidak menyangka temannya itu akan bertanya seperti itu, Katsura mengerjapkan matanya sejenak.

"Tentu saja menang bukan? Kau yang menghabisi mereka semua." Katsura menjawab dengan santainya. "Ah tapi aku sempat khawatir karena tanganmu terluka waktu itu. Apa itu karena serangan Enmi?"

Enmi.

Serangan.

Luka.

Kepastian sudah tersimpul di kepala Gintoki. Ingatan tentang dirinya yang terluka ketika melawan Enmi memang benar nyata.

Dia benar benar lengah saat itu.

 _'Haha, aku seharusnya tidak ada semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.'_ Batin Gintoki. Sungguh miris dan menyakitkan bukan? Mengetahui keberadaannya tidak seharusnya ada saat ini. Kalau saja waktu bisa berputar kembali...

"Kau benar Zura, kalau saja kita semua tidak berpisah jalan saat itu..." Ucap Gintoki sambil tersenyum lirih. Dia langsung menyimpan sumpit yang dipegangnya lalu berdiri.

"Oi Gintoki, kau mau kemana? Ramenmu masih belum habis." Katsura menatap temannya itu khawatir. Dia tidak menyangka Gintoki akan berbicara seperti tadi, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman lirihnya.

"Jaa na, Zura." Balas Gintoki singkat. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Katsura dan Ikumatsu yang melihat kepergian samurai berambut perak itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Gintoki." Gumam Katsura pelan.

Di luar kedai, Gintoki langsung menaiki motor vespanya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Yorozuya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum orang orang disekitarnya terluka...

Dia akan menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan bar Otose, Gintoki memakirkan motornya dengan cepat. Dia menaiki anak tangga yang menuju rumahnya itu sambil berlari.

Cepat.

Dia harus cepat.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, samurai berambut perak itu langsung masuk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Diambilnya alat-alat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia sentuh di dalam lemari. Apa kalian tau apa itu? Kalau tidak, biar Author beritahu. Alat alat untuk melakukan Harakiri.

Gintoki sudah siap dan memantapkan niatnya untuk mati daripada orang-orang yang ada didekatnya harus mati didepan matanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Gintoki langsung duduk dan mengambil Tantou yang ada didepannya.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, semuanya maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan kalian lebih lama lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat sedih. Ini adalah pilihan kedua terberat yang pernah ia pilih di hidupnya, setelah pilihan pertama ketika perang dulu. Dia genggam erat Tantou yang ada di tangannya sebelum mengarahkannya ke arah perut. Namun tiba-tiba saja, bayangan saat dirinya bersama Hijikata pun terlintas di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah roll film yang berputar.

Pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi ketika mereka berdua bertemu.

Momen momen bodoh yang membuat satu sama lain tertawa atau tersenyum.

Dan dukungan yang selalu diberikan ketika salah satu dari mereka terpuruk atau mau menyerah.

Kenangan terpenting bagi seorang Sakata Gintoki.

"Hijikata, maafkan aku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Dengan mengakhiri hidupku, kau dan yang lainnya akan selamat. Jaa na, Hijikata.''

Butiran air mata pun berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya gemetar dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika mau menusukkan Tantou itu ke perutnya.

"Jangan menghalangiku sialan, biarkan aku mati!" Bentak Gintoki keras. Namun tangannya tidak menuruti apa kata-katanya lagi. Tanda kodoku itu pun mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Gintoki mejatuhkan Tantou yang ia genggam.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!" Teriak Gintoki frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

Dia terlambat.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, apalagi mencegah kehancuran yang akan datang tidak lama lagi.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang suram, samurai berambut perak itu berdiri. Dia ambil selembar kertas dari laci lalu menulis sesuatu disana. Setelah menyimpan kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya, Gintoki membenarkan bajunya lagi dan langsung pergi keluar rumah untuk meninggalkan Edo.

Dia berjalan dengan begitu lemasnya. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa di dadanya. Tidak mau melihat daerah tempat tinggalnya untuk terakhir kali, Sang Shiroyasha itu berjalan sambil menunduk.

Berat rasanya meninggalkan semuanya.

Tapi apalah daya? Dunia tidak berpihak kepadanya, tidak, dewa tidak berpihak pada sang iblis yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa.

Dulu dan sekarang.

Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kalau orang-orang terdekatnya sampai terkena wabah yang ditularkannya, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sibuk memikirkan banyak hal yang berputar di kepalanya, samurai berambut perak itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang 'sangat' dikenalnya berjalan mendekatinya dari arah yang berlawanan. Kalian tau siapa itu? Ya, Hijikata Toshirou. Dengan ekspresi kesal dan emosi, sang Fukuchou itu berdiri di hadapan Gintoki. Dia tatap-deathglare- samurai bodoh yang tidak memberinya kabar selama ini.

"Yorozuya!" Panggilnya dengan nada bicara yang ditinggikan. Merasa dipanggil, Gintoki pun mendongak dan melihat ke sumber suara. Dia sontak membelalakan matanya ketika tau bahwa Hijikata lah yang memanggilnya.

"H-hijikata." Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Kenapa waktunya tidak tepat sekali?

 _Kuso!_

"Teme... Kemana saja kau selama ini huh?" Ucap Hijikata sambil menarik baju Gintoki kasar. "Apa maksud dari tingkah lakumu itu? Mencoba kabur haaa?" Sambungnya. Dia guncang tubuh samurai bodoh itu.

 _'Kabur? Haha, itu benar sekali'_ Batin Gintoki. Dia tertawa kecil sambil memegang wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Oi! Kenapa kau malah tertawa KUSOTENPA GA!"

Sang Bos Yorozuya itu terus tertawa sebelum akhirnya terdiam. Dia menatap dingin Hijikata yang ada di depannya.

"Lepas." Ucapnya singkat.

"Huh? Jawab pertanyaanku bodo-" Tanpa memberikan Hijikata waktu untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gintoki menepis tangan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Tidak terima karena dibegitukan oleh Gintoki, Hijikata berniat untuk memukul wajah samurai bodoh itu. Ya, kalau saja hal yang sangat tidak terduga keluar dari mulut Gintoki.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu." Ucapnya singkat dan juga dingin. Hijikata membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Gintoki.

 _Maafkan aku._

"A-apa maksudmu Yorozuya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya waktu untukmu. Selama ini, aku sengaja menghindarimu karena aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajahmu itu." Gintoki terus menatap dingin Hijikata, membuat yang bersangkutan hanya bisa bungkam dan menatap Gintoki tidak percaya.

 _Maafkan aku, Hijikata..._

"Aku sadar, kau tau? Hubungan antar laki-laki itu tidak mungkin, tidak, itu menjijikan. Bodohnya aku karena mencobanya, Haha." Gintoki tertawa dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Karena itu, hubungan kita berakhir Hijikata. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan ikatan menjijikan ini. Maa, dari awal aku hanya coba-coba karena kau terlihat menggoda. Arigatou, selama ini menyenangkan. Masih banyak perempuan yang bersedia untuk bersama Gin-san. Sayang sekali kalau di sia siakan bukan? Kalau kau tidak bisa bersama perempuan setelah bersama Gin-san, carilah laki-laki lain yang bersedia untuk bersamam-"

 _ **PLAAAAKKKKK**_

Tamparan keras penuh emosi mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Gintoki.

"Teme.. Apa yang kau lakuka-" Gintoki tiba tiba terdiam. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat Hijikata yang menatapnya dengan kesal, emosi, dan juga tersakiti? Bisa saja. Ditambah lagi, seseorang yang dipanggil Oni no Fukuchou, orang yang sangat tegas di Shinsengumi, menangis karenanya. Menangis karena tersakiti dengan perkataannya.

"Khh.." Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Hijikata langsung pergi meninggalkan Gintoki. Sang Shiroyasha hanya bisa diam, menatap kepergian 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar pun muncul di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Hijikata... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Gintoki pelan, bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Berakhir sudah.

Kehidupan seorang Sakata Gintoki sudah berakhir.

Alasan hidup bagi dirinya pun sudah pergi, tersakiti dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah wadah kosong yang menjadi sumber kehancuran Bumi.

Membuang semuanya jauh, samurai berambut perak itu pun pergi meninggalkan Edo.

* * *

Kepergian Gintoki dari Edo mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan penyakit yang dinamakan Wabah Putih itu. Sangat disayangkan virus yang tadinya hanya ada ditubuhnya, kini sudah menyebar keseluruh Edo. Orang-orang yang Gintoki lewati saat berlari pun tumbang karena virus itu.

Bagai penyakit yang mengerikan, Wabah Putih tersebut menjangkit keseluruh masyarakat dengan cepat. Wabah ini menyebabkan sistem kekebalan tubuh orang yang terjangkitnya perlahan melemah dan menghilang seutuhnya. Salah satu cirinya yaitu rambut yang berubah menjadi putih.

Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit mengerikan ini. Takdir orang yang terjangkit wabah ini hanya ada satu.

Kematian.

Orang-orang yang berada di setiap kapal yang sedang terbang di langit Edo pun tidak luput dari wabah itu. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai kehilangan kemudi dan kapal yang dinaikinya jatuh dengan cepat ke tanah. Kekacauan bertambah parah saat kapal yang lainnya ikut terjatuh ke kota, merusak gedung dan fasilitas lainnya.

Semua masyarakat Edo yang belum terjangkit Wabah Putih sontak menjadi panik. Tidak terkecuali dengan kedua bocah Yorozuya yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa ini aru? Shinpachi." Tanya Kagura panik.

"Aku juga tidak tau Kagura-chan. Yang lebih penting, kita harus cepat memberitahu Gin-san." Balas Shinpachi tidak kalah paniknya dari gadis itu.

Ini benar benar kekacauan besar.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, mereka langsung naik ke Sadaharu dan pergi ke Yorozuya. Di perjalanan, mereka akhirnya tau bahwa kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh wabah.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Shinpachi dan Kagura mulai menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, lebih tepatnya berlari. Tanpa basa-basi mereka pun langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Gin-chan, gawat aru. Tiba-tiba kota menjadi han- Eh? Gin-chan!? Shinpachi, dimana Gin-chan aru?" Tanya Kagura dengan kepanikan yang sangat jelas. Manik safirnya melihat ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Gintoki. Tidak bisa menemukan sosok samurai berambut perak itu, tatapannya pun terfokus ke sepucuk surat yang ada diatas meja kerja Gintoki.

"Apa itu Shinpachi?" Ucap Kagura sambil menunjuk ke arah meja.

"Huh?" Shinpachi melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kagura dan menemukan surat yang dimaksud. Diambilnya surat itu, lalu ia membacakan isinya.

 _'_ _Shinpachi, Kagura_ _, t_ _olong jaga Edo selama aku pergi. Aku ada urusan jadi harus pergi ke Luar Angka_ _sa. Ah, dan tolong sa_ _mpaikan permintaan maafku kepada Hijikata. Aku pasti akan segera kembali, kalian tidak perlu khawatir_ _.'_

Begitulah isi dari surat yang Gintoki tinggalkan untuk kedua bocah itu. Tanpa sadar, Shinpachi meremas kertas yang ia pegang dan langsung menarik Kagura pergi keluar.

"Ayo Kagura-chan! Gin-san pasti ada di Terminal dan belum meninggalkan Bumi." Ucapnya sambil terus berlari. Setuju dengan tindakan Shinpachi, Kagura pun mengikuti perkataannya dan ikut berlari di sampingnya. Mereka berdua menghiraukan setengah kota yang sudah hancur akibat kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Kenapa Gin-chan pergi di saat seperti ini aru? Apa Gin-chan meninggalkan kita aru?" Tanya Kagura dengan nada bicara yang sedih. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Shimura itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda kalau dia tidak tau apa arti dari tindakan Gintoki saat ini. Betul bukan? Memang tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak hal apa yang dipikirkan Sang Shiroyasha.

Pertama, dia mengajak untuk jalan jalan bersama.

Dan yang kedua, pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

Sulit dimengerti.

Terus memikirkan isi surat tadi, gadis Yato berambut jingga itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan sosok ayah angkatnya. Begitu juga dengan Shinpachi. Namun yang mereka temukan bukanlah Gintoki, melainkan Hijikata dan Sougo yang sedang mencoba meredakan kepanikan warga.

Tanpa saling bertukar pembicaraan, kedua bocah itu langsung berlari mendekati anggota Shinsengumi yang sudah mereka kenal sejak lama..

"Hijikata-san/Toshi!" Panggil Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah mereka.

"China Musume, Megane, ada apa? Cepat kalian juga mengungsi. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berkeliaran!" Ujar Hijikata dengan tegas. Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia tadi menangis? Iya benar. Namun itu tadi ketika ia berada di markas setelah pergi dari Gintoki dan sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berpura pura tegar.

 _Dan lagu Rossa - Tegar pun tiba tiba terdengar. XD_

 _Jodan da yo www, oke kita kembali._

"Hijikata-san, apa kau tahu kenapa Gin-san pergi?" Tanya Shinpachi langsung pada intinya. Yang dimaksud hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Yorozuya pergi?" Hijikata bertanya balik. Karena tidak mau membuang waktu, Kacamata bertubuh manusia itu memberikan surat yang Gintoki tulis sebelumnya ke Hijikata. Tau apa maksud Shinpachi, sang Fukuchou langsung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Manik safirnya seketika membesar ketika membaca bagian surat yang ditujukan ke dirinya.

Permintaan maaf seorang Sakata Gintoki.

"Gin-chan pergi hanya meninggalkan surat itu aru! Dan disana ada nama Toshi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aru? Dimana Gin-chan?!" Kagura terus mendesak Hijikata untuk menjawab, beranggapan kalau ayah angkatnya itu pergi karena suatu alasan yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Balas Hijikata singkat. Benar bukan? Dia tidak berbohong sama sekali. Memang sebelumnya mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan bertengkar hebat. Namun si maniak mayones ini tidak tau apapun tentang kepergian Gintoki yang meninggalkan Edo.

Itu berarti penyebab Gintoki pergi bukanlah pertengkaran yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Hum, bukan.

Benar? Dia tidak salah sama sekali.

Tidak salah. Bukan begitu?

Semakin bertanya ke dirinya sendiri, Hijikata pun menjadi sedikit ragu.

Bagaimana kalau alasan Gintoki pergi itu benar benar karenanya? Dia harus bilang apa ke kedua bocah Yorozuya yang sedang menatapnya dengan curiga itu?

Dia tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Hijikata-san, lihat itu." Ucap Sougo singkat, membuyarkan pikiran sang Fukuchou. Dia menunjuk ke beberapa kapal yang lagi lagi kehilangan kemudi dan terjatuh tepat menabrak Terminal.

"Shinpachi! Yabai aru! Gin-chan ada disana!" Teriak Kagura yang bertambah panik.

"K-kita harus cepat kesana Kagura-ch-"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

Ucapan Shinpachi terpotong ketika terjadi ledakan besar nan hebat di Terminal. Terminal itu meledak karena terus-menerus ditabrak oleh kapal yang kehilangan kemudi.

"GIN-SAN/CHAN!" Teriak Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan. Hijikata yang juga melihat Terminal meledak sontak membelalakan matanya terkejut. Tubuhnya membeku untuk beberapa detik, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tidak ingin menerima fakta kalau Gintoki ada di tempat ledakan itu, Hijikata langsung berlari ke arah terminal. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Dengan perasaan yang diselimuti rasa takut, dia terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

 _'Ini bohong kan, Gintoki? Kau_ _pernah_ _berjanji tidak akan_ _m_ _eninggalkanku._ _Jangan mati!_ _Penuhi janjimu dulu_ _! Sekarang aku tau perkataanmu tadi semuanya palsu. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau meminta maaf langsung. Karena itu..._ _Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi, Gintoki.'_ Tangis Hijikata dalam hati.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari secepat mungkin. Pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Gintoki. Dia ingin melihat samurai bodoh berambut perak itu, berharap kalau dirinya baik baik saja dan selamat dari ledakan itu.

Namun sayang sekali, harapannya hancur seketika dalam satu detik. Ledakan hebat terjadi lagi setelah dua kapal yang tersisa menghantam Terminal. Hijikata refleks berhenti berlari, air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Gintoki sudah pergi, dia tidak mungkin selamat dari dua ledakan besar seperti itu. Tubuh Hijikata membeku sepenuhnya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan terduduk lemas di aspal.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Teriak Hijikata histeris. Orang yang selama ini dia sayangi telah pergi meninggalkannya, dia sudah kehilangannya.

"DASAR PEMBOHONG! DASAR KAU PEMBOHONG GINTOKI! AARRGGHH!"

Hijikata tersungkur di aspal karena tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dia memukul keras aspal itu dengan tangan.

Menyesal.

Sungguh menyesal.

Dia tidak mengharapkan hal ini.

Kenapa mereka harus berpisah secara tragis seperti ini?

Kenapa pertengkaran terjadi ketika pertemuan terakhir mereka?

Kalau saja Hijikata tau bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Gintoki, dia tidak akan langsung pergi begitu saja seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

Penyesalan datang di akhir.

Pernyataan yang sudah sangat jelas. Kini Hijikata hanya bisa menangis, meratapi dirinya yang sudah ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Di sisi lain, Gintoki hanya bisa memperhatikan kehancuran Edo dari kejauhan. Edo hancur karena kebodohan dirinya. Jika saja ia menyadari soal virus itu dari awal, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Hijikata. Kau pasti sekarang berpikir kalau aku ini pembohong. Tapi tidak apa, kau boleh berpikir seperti itu. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu saat itu juga. Percayalah padaku... Tolong jaga mereka untukku." Gumam Gintoki. Terukir senyum lirih di wajahnya seiring dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Selama kalian mengingatku, aku akan selalu ada di dalam hati kalian." Tambahnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia berbalik, pergi jauh meninggalkan kota tempat tinggalnya itu.

Kemana dia berencana untuk pergi?

Entahlah, tidak ada seorang pun yang tau. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, semua orang sudah mengira dan menganggap samurai yang bernama Sakata Gintoki sudah tidak ada.

* * *

 _ **[5 years later...]**_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di ruangan sederhana yang sudah tidak dihuni dan berdebu itu. Papan lukisan Shuji yang bertuliskan "Rendah Gula" masih terpampang jelas di tembok, barang barang yang lainnya pun masih utuh dan berada di tempat aslinya. Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun lima tahun sudah berlalu. Yang membedakan sekarang hanyalah debu tebal yang menutupi setiap barang dan sudut ruangan yang dulu pernah disebut sebagai Yorozuya.

Nostalgia.

Semenjak kekacauan yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu, tempat itu selalu dibiarkan kosong. Tidak ada yang menyentuh atau memindahkan barang barang disana. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang sering datang kesana, sekedar untuk mengingat hal hal yang pernah terjadi dulu, ketika si penghuni rumah masih hidup. Salah satunya seperti pria dewasa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan meja kerja rumah itu. Dia hanya terdiam di tengah kesunyian ruangan.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya siapa itu bukan? Biar Author beritahu.

Dia adalah Hijikata Toshirou, ossan tampan yang semakin bertambah umur malah semakin tampan dan hot.

 _Oi! *slap*_

 _Maafkan author... XD_

 _Kita kembali._

Hijikata Toshirou, mantan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi yang kita kenal ini sekarang terlihat sangat dewasa. Dengan balutan vest dan jas serba hitam yang senada dengan celana, ditambah dasi kravat putih yang ia pakai di leher, membuat Mantan Fukuchou itu terlihat lebih menawan. Poni V yang menjadi ciri khas nya dulu pun sudah berubah menjadi poni M.

Tampan.

SANGAT TAMPAN!

 _Oke Author kambuh lagi... Gomen.._

 _Kita benar benar kembali sekarang_.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa Hijikata ada disana bukan? Itu karena dia memang sering mendatangi tempat itu selama lima tahun terakhir.

Untuk apa?

Tidak perlu alasan yang jelas baginya. Dia datang kesana karena ingin mengingat dan mengenang samurai bodoh yang pernah dicintainya dulu.

Lima tahun berlalu semenjak kekacauan itu, keadaan Edo pun berubah dengan sangat drastis. Kota yang dulunya ramai kini malah bisa disebut sebagai kota hantu. Alasannya? Banyak.

Pertama, jalanan Edo yang sepi tanpa adanya satu orang pun yang terlihat disana.

Kedua, gedung gedung yang rusak akibat tertabrak dan tertimpa kapal ditelantarkan begitu saja.

Dan ketiga, wabah yang sudah menyebar luas itu membuat populasi manusia disana berkurang sangat banyak. Orang orang yang terjangkit Wabah Putih bahkan sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Kebanyakan orang yang memiliki banyak uang langsung pergi dari bumi agar tidak terjangkit wabah itu.

Dan itu pilihan yang sangat tepat.

Untuk apa tinggal di tempat yang terjangkit penyakit mengerikan seperti Wabah Putih bukan? Tidak ada baiknya.

Yang masih tinggal di bumi saat ini kebanyakan adalah orang orang miskin yang tidak memiliki biaya untuk pergi dari planet biru itu, orang orang jahat yang ingin memanfaatkan tempat kosong itu menjadi daerah kekuasaannya, dan orang orang bodoh yang keras kepala karena tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Bumi, apapun yang terjadi.

Hijikata termasuk ke dalam golongan orang orang bodoh yang keras kepala. Meskipun sudah banyak kesempatan baginya untuk pergi dari planet itu, dia tetap lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal disana.

Dan beginilah dirinya sekarang. Dia selalu mengunjungi Yorozuya setiap hari lalu terdiam menatap kosong ruangan itu. Siklus yang terus terulang setiap hari. Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya, mungkin orang itu akan menganggapnya seperti orang aneh yang tidak ada kerjaan. Itu sudah dipastikan.

"Hoooo orang aneh ada lagi disini." Ucap seseorang dengan nada mengejek.

Hora na.

"Shine Hijikata!" Tambah orang itu singkat.

 _ **TWITCH**_

Perempatan siku siku dengan cepat mampir di pelipis Hijikata. Dia langsung berbalik dan menatap-deathglare- pemuda tampan bersurai coklat pasir panjang diikat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Teme Sougo, sejak kapan disini huh?" Tanya Hijikata geram.

"Sejak kau menangis dan menyebut nama Danna." Sougo menjawab dengan seringaian licik terukir di wajahnya, membuat kekesalan Hijikata bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

"Siapa juga yang menangis dan menyebut nama si bodoh itu haaa?!" Sangkal Hijikata. Dia bukan bersikap Tsundere ya, tetapi dia memang tidak menangis. Yang dikatakan Sougo tadi hanyalah skenario yang asal dia buat.

"Sudah jangan membuatku kesal Baka-Toshi. Kita akan ke rumah sakit, Kondo-san dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Ujar Sougo sambil berjalan keluar Yorozuya. Hijikata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yang seharusnya kesal itu aku!" Umpat sang Mantan Fukuchou emosi. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan Sougo sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu pun tidak berbicara apa apa lagi.

Aneh bukan? Biasanya Sougo akan terus mengejek Hijikata sampai dirinya merasa puas. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi hari ini, tidak, bukan hanya hari ini. Dia berhenti menjahili mayo addict itu semenjak hal yang tidak terduga terjadi.

"Hijikata-san, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sougo seraya melirik Hijikata.

"Ah, aku baik baik saja." Jawab Hijikata singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke Pangeran Sadist itu. Mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Sougo pun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan bersama Hijikata ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka disambut dengan keributan dari dalam ruangan yang akan mereka kunjungi. Tidak mau ikut campur, Hijikata dan Sougo lebih memilih untuk diam di depan ruangan.

"...apa kau tau kenapa aku tidak merubah penampilanku huh? Itu agar Gin-san bisa langsung mengenaliku dan menganggap semuanya tidak berubah! Karena itu, kau juga tidak boleh menyerah!" Teriak salah satu perempuan yang ada di dalam ruangan. Tanpa masuk ke dalam pun, Hijikata bisa langsung tau apa yang terjadi disana.

Semuanya sedang berusaha memberikan semangat ke Otae untuk tidak menyerah. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kepada anak sulung dari keluarga Shimura itu bukan? Ya, Otae terjangkit Wabah Putih.

Setelah kekacauan lima tahun yang lalu, semua rakyat Edo panik karena takut terjangkit Wabah Putih. Para ilmuwan dan dokter di seluruh dunia mencoba mencari obat dari penyakit itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Wabah putih tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Selang beberapa lama semenjak Gintoki dinyatakan tidak selamat dari ledakan di Terminal itu, teman dekat dan kenalannya pun akhirnya tau apa wujud sebenarnya dari virus yang menjangkit para warga. Itu semua berkat note kecil yang Kagura temukan di laci meja kerja Yorozuya.

Nanomachines.

Itulah yang tertulis jelas di note itu.

Meskipun mereka sudah tau apa wujud asli dari virus itu, tapi mereka tetap saja tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Lima tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Mereka merasa lega dan tenang ketika orang orang yang dikenal tidak ada yang terjangkit wabah putih. Tapi ketenangan hanya berlangsung begitu singkat. Sebulan yang lalu, semuanya terkejut ketika mendengar Otae terjangkit wabah itu.

Wabah putih membuat orang yang terjangkitnya lemah dan mati dalam waktu sebulan.

Dalam arti lain, kehidupan seorang Shimura Tae akan berakhir hari itu.

Suara tangisan dan isakan orang orang di dalam ruangan terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Hijikata, membuat dirinya ikut merasa sedih karena kehilangan salah satu kenalannya.

"Tidak apa Aneue, kami akan mencari Gin-san sampai ketemu." Ucap Shinpachi sambil memegang tangan kakak perempuannya iti erat.

"Shinpachi benar aru, kami pasti akan menemukan Gin-chan dan tertawa lagi bersama seperti dulu." Kali ini Kagura yang angkat bicara, dia melakukan hal sama seperti Shinpachi. Kedua bocah itu tersenyum dengan tulusnya meskipun air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"B-benarkah? Yoro-zuya akan seperti dulu?" Tanya Otae dengan begitu lemasnya.

"Ah tentu saja Otae-san. Serahkan saja pada kami." Sahut Kondo, dia ikut tersenyum seperti yang lain. Melihat senyuman orang orang yang ada di ruangan itu satu persatu, Otae pun tersenyum bahagia.

"A-ku harap itu...benar terja-di." Ucapnya sangat lemah sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kagura dan Shinpachi refleks menggenggam tangan Otae lebih kuat, tangis semuanya pecah saat itu juga. Mereka sudah kehilangan salah satu teman penting yang sangat berarti di kehidupan mereka. Hijikata dan Sougo yang berada di luar ruangan ikut merasakan sedih yang sangat dalam. Tidak ingin mendengar tangisan orang orang itu lebih lama lagi, pria dewasa berponi M itu perlahan berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Matte Hijikata-san, kau mau kemana? Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu." Tanya Sougo sambil menatap datar Hijikata, namun kekhawatiran masih bisa terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Aku akan mencari Enmi dan membunuhnya." Jawab Hijikata jujur, membuat Sougo terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan bercanda Hijikata-san. Keadaanmu sudah melemah, tidak mungkin bisa membunuh Enmi itu." Sougo menatap serius pria itu. "Kau seharusnya diam di rumah sakit dan tidak menyusahkanku atau Kondo-san."

"Jangan meremehkanku Sougo, aku tidak lema-"

"Rambutmu sudah berubah menjadi putih sebagian Baka-Toshi, kau sadar bukan apa maksudnya itu?" Potong Sougo, berhasil membuat Hijikata bungkam.

Hijikata sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terkena wabah itu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, hanya saja dia tidak mau menerima dan mengakuinya.

Dia tidak mungkin diam saja bukan?

"Penyakit seperti ini tidak akan bisa menghambatku Sougo. Aku akan tetap mencari Enmi itu dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.'" Ucap Hijikata dengan penuh keseriusan, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat pasir di hadapannya tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi.

"Kalau itu yang akan kau lakukan, kami akan membantumu Toshi." Sahut Kondo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan bersama yang lainnya.

"Kondo-san, omaera.. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Tolak Hijikata dengan halus, berharap mereka semua membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Namun harapan itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, Hijikata-san." Shinpachi perlahan mendekati Hijikata.

"Megane, tapi kakakmu?"

"Pemakaman Anego besok aru. Untuk sekarang, kita semua akan mencari Enmi sialan itu aru!" Kali ini Kagura yang menyahut. Kedua bocah Yorozuya itu menepuk pelan pundak Hijikata dan berjalan pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Kita bunuh orang yang sudah membuat Aneue dan Gin-san tersiksa." Ucap Shinpachi sebelum dirinya menghilang dari pandangan yang lainnya bersama Kagura.

"Begitu Toshi, kami akan ikut mencari Enmi sialan itu. Aku akan mencari bersama yang lain. Sougo, kau temani Toshi."

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku Kondo-san? Aku malas bersamanya." Protes Sougo sambil menunjuk Hijikata tepat di depan matanya.

"Karena aku percaya kau bisa melindungi Toshi. Aku serahkan padamu Sougo!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, Kondo pun langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama yang lainnya.

Meskipun malas karena dipasangkan satu sama lain, Hijikata dan Sougo tetap pergi dari rumah sakit dan memulai pencarian Enmi yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini. Mereka -yang sebenarnya Hijikata sendiri karena Sougo malah bersantai- bertanya ke setiap orang, mencari petunjuk apapun yang berhubungan dengan Enmi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Oi Sougo! Untuk apa kau disini kalau tidak mau membantuku huh?" Ucap Hijikata kesal. Dia mendekati Sougo dan menarik yukata milik Pangeran Sadist itu kasar.

"Karena dipaksa Kondo-san." Jawabnya datar dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Muak dengan Sougo yang tidak bisa di andalkan, Hijikata melepas genggamannya di baju pemuda itu dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Oi Baka-Toshi, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Hijikata terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni Sougo.

Tidak tau harus mencari Enmi kemana lagi, secara tidak sadar dia sampai di depan puing puing Terminal. Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongak melihat bangunan tinggi yang sudah tidak berfungsi itu.

Kilasan ketika Terminal meledak di depan matanya tiba tiba terlintas, membuat rasa sedih dan sakit hatinya terasa lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Gintoki..." Gumam Hijikata pelan, bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir, pria tampan itu terus menatap Terminal di hadapannya. Tanpa diduga sama sekali, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang seluruh wajahnya ditutupi perban dan di genggamannya terdapat tongkat yang persis seperti tongkat biksu pada umumnya.

 _'Are wa?!'_

Tidak salah lagi.

Dalang dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi berada di depan mata Hijikata saat ini. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, mantan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu langsung masuk ke puing puing Terminal. Dia berlari dengan begitu cepatnya sampai ke tempat yang sama dengan Enmi sialan yang ia maksud.

"Yo! Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Enmi sialan." Ucap Hijikata singkat, seakan akan menyapa orang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Kekesalan dan Kebencian terpancar jelas dari manik safir yang tertutup oleh bayangan itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Gintoki.

Tentu saja bukan?

Siapa juga yang mengira kalau Enmi itu ternyata Sang Shiroyasha?

 _Ini reaksi Author asli, ga nyangka kalau Enmi di Movie itu Gin-chan. XD_

 _Ga nanya Thor._

 _Oke, Lanjut!_

Di balik perban yang menutupi wajahnya, Gintoki membelalakan matanya terkejut. Dia tidak tau, tidak, lebih tepatnya shock dan tidak menyangka kalau mantan kekasihnya itu ikut terjangkit Wabah Putih.

Hal yang sangat ia takuti selama ini terjadi.

Semenjak pergi dari Edo, samurai berambut perak itu terus memikirkan orang orang terdekatnya, khususnya Hijikata. Dia sangat takut mereka terkena penyakit ganas yang ditularkannya.

Karena hal itu, Gintoki merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat rambut hitam pekat milik Hijikata sudah berubah sebagian menjadi putih.

 _'Ini bohong kan? Tidak mungkin!'_ Tolak Gintoki dalam hati. Dia tidak mau menerima fakta yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

Tanpa mengetahui keterkejutan sang Shiroyasha, saat itu juga Hijikata bersiap untuk berhadapan dengannya. Di matanya, yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah Enmi, dalang di balik kehancuran Edo dan kematian sang mantan kekasih -Gintoki-. Dia akan membunuh Enmi itu tanpa ragu dan juga belas kasihan.

Tidak dapat balasan dari sang musuh...

 _Iyalah gak_ _dapet, w_ _ong ketutupan perban semua._

 _Udah_ _Thor! Jangan nyelip!_

 _Wakatta wakatta._

 _Kembali ke cerita._

Hijikata menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap-deathglare- Enmi sialan itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengakhiri ini sekarang juga. Kau sudah banyak merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, termasuk 'Dia' !" Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Hijikata sekilas, seakan mengingat bayang-bayang samurai bodoh yang masih belum bisa ia lupakan.

Ditariknya katana kesayangan dari sarung merah yang terpasang di pinggang. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, ia langsung berlari mendekati Enmi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sebelumnya.

"SHINEEEEEE!"

 _ **TRAAAAANGG**_

Besi katana dan tongkat saling beradu, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di Terminal yang sudah rusak dan kosong itu. Tau akan pergerakan Hijikata, Gintoki langsung menangkis katana yang di arahkan padanya.

Dia sebenarnya tidak mau bertarung melawan Hijikata. Ingin dia menarik mantan kekasihnya itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, namun itu mustahil.

Tubuhnya yang sekarang bukanlah miliknya lagi. Nanomachines sudah mengambil alih tubuh seorang Sakata Gintoki sepenuhnya.

Kenyataan yang begitu kejam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, katana dan tongkat terus beradu seiring dengan pergerakan cepat dari kedua belah pihak.

"Hoo.. Boleh juga!" Ucap Hijikata dengan nada sarkastik, tanda kalau dia meremehkan lawannya. Dia tidak akan menunjukan kelemahannya di depan musuh, meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mampu dan menahan setiap serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya dengan susah payah.

Hijikata sendiri bisa merasakan badannya yang mulai melemah.

Dia harus membunuh Enmi itu sekarang juga.

Di sisi lain, Gintoki yang tau bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu memaksakan diri untuk tetap melawan, hanya bisa menatap sendu dari balik perban.

 _'Hentikan! Hijikata, berhentilah melawan dan pergi dari sini!'_ Batin Gintoki berteriak. Dia tau bahwa itu sia sia, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sungguh ironis.

Terus beradu senjata tanpa henti, Hijikata mundur beberapa langlah. Dia memberi jarak antar dirinya dengan Enmi sebelum mulai menyerang lagi. Skill berpedang terbaik milik mantan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi pun di keluarkan

Seiring dengn pertarungan yang semakin sengit, Hijikata menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya bingung sesaat.

 _'_ _Gerakannya. Aku mengenal gaya bertarung ini._ _'_ Batinnya. Terus berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, sang lawan pun langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menendang Hijikata jauh sampai membentur dinding.

"Guaakkhh..!" Ringis Hijikata seketika. Sakit dan juga berat, itulah yang dirasakannya. Pria tampan berponi M itu tersungkur ke lantai terminal, muntah darah keluar dari mulutnya akibat benturan yang sangat amat keras. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, kondisinya sudah semakin memburuk. Dia tidak bisa lagi bertarung.

Namun sifat keras kepalanya tidak mengijinkannya untuk berhenti. Dia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini sebelum jangka waktu hidupnya habis. Hijikata ingin melawan batas kemampuannya saat itu. Tapi sangat disayangkan, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan dan pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Tanda kalau dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

 _'_ _Ah, mungkin aku akan segera menyusulmu Gintoki._ _'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Gintoki yang melihat Hijikata dalam keadaan seperti itu, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Jangan salah. Samurai berambut perak itu sedari tadi terus melawan Nanomachines yang ada ditubuhnya, meskipun itu sia sia. Dia kalah dari virus sialan itu. Pemuda yang dulunya dipanggil sebagai Shiroyasha, samurai terkuat yang ikut serta dalam perang Joui terakhir, tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan kasar, tangan yang bergerak tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya itu menjambak rambut Hijikata kuat dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, membuat sang empunya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Khh.. Ku-so ga!" Umpat Hijikata kesal. Darah mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Wajah tampannya kini dipenuhi dengan luka memar.

Ingat wajah TAMPAN-nya.

 _Udah_ _Tho_ _r!_

 _Back to story,_ _ekheemm!_

Tidak ada perlawanan dari pria yang sudah terbilang berumur itu setelah kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding.

 _'U-uso. Hijikata... Bangun!'_ Teriak Gintoki sekali lagi dalam hati. Dia kembali melawan Nanomachines yang ada di tubuhnya.

Kali ini, pasti.

Pasti akan berhasil.

Dan tanpa diduga, perlawanan Gintoki membuahkan hasil. Tangan yang sebelumnya masih menekan kepala Hijikata ke tembok, perlahan mulai bisa dijauhkan.

Pria dewasa yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai Terminal. Tidak ada ciri yang menunjukan kalau Hijikata masih bernafas.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Apa maksudnya ini?

Gintoki sudah bisa melawan virus yang ada ditubuhnya dan apa yang ia dapat?

Hijikata yang sudah tidak bernyawa?

JANGAN BERCANDA!

Sang Shiroyasha tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu. Tidak terima dengan alur yang ditentukan Author- OI!

Oke ralat.

Tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi, Gintoki langsung kehilangan fokus dan tubuhnya pun kembali diambil alih oleh Nanomachines.

Sangat ceroboh.

Nanomachines yang sudah berkuasa di dalam tubuhnya, memaksa Gintoki untuk mendekati mantan kekasihnya itu. Tangannya bergerak sendiri mengambil tongkat yang tergeletak dan mengarahkan senjata itu ke Hijikata.

 _ **JLLLEEEEBBB**_

Tongkat itu menusuk jantung pria dewasa itu-atau mungkin tidak. Yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya.

Hijikata lah yang menusuk sang musuh dengan katananya. Darah pun seketika mengalir mengotori pedang yang sedang ia genggam.

"Haa.. Haa.. Deng-an begini semuanya sudah berakhir, Enmi-san yo." Ucap Hijikata dengan susah payah. Dengan nafas berat dan tenaga yang sudah sangat sedikit, dia terduduk di bawah. Dia benar benar sudah sangat lemas. Tidak mau dianggap lemah, Hijikata memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dengan bantuan katana yang entah sejak kapan ia cabut.

 _'Ah souka, begini lebih baik.'_ Pikir Gintoki. Dia perlahan mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-ah dengan be-gini semuanya su-dah berakhir." Ucap Gintoki lemah. Tangannya membuka perban yang membalut wajahnya secara perlahan.

Hijikata sontak membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika Enmi yang berhasil ia kalahkan tadi memperlihatkan wajah aslinya.

 _U-uso.. W_ _ajah bodoh_ _d_ _an rambut keriting alami_ _itu..._

"G-gin-toki?!" Ucap Hijikata terbata-bata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Terbongkar sudah identitas Enmi yang menjadi dalang dari kehancuran Edo.

Gintoki tidak terkejut dengan reaksi Hijikata. Yang dia lakukan hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap sendu mantan kekasihnya itu. Tidak lupa senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Yo, Hi-jikata-kun. Su-dah lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Hijikata tidak membalas sapaan Gintoki. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap samurai berambut perak itu tidak percaya.

Jadi...

Enmi yang selama ini ia cari adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri?

Tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Bo-hong, Gin-"

Belum saja perkataannya selesai, Hijikata terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Bukan karena luka yang di dapat dari pertarungan tadi, melainkan karena virus Wabah Putih yang semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Perlahan-lahan rambut pria tampan itu berubah menjadi putih seutuhnya.

Gintoki tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat orang yang masih sangat ia cintai itu menderita karenanya. Karena itu, dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Hijikata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit dari tubuhnya yang terluka parah, sang Shiroyasha pun melangkah pergi. Bulir bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Dia sudah tidak tahan.

Hijikata terluka karenanya, karena kebodohannya.

Dia benar benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama sesudah kepergian Gintoki, seseorang pun datang ke tempat yang menjadi arena pertarungan sengit beberapa menit yang lalu.

"HIJIKATA-SAN!" Sougo langsung mendekati Hijikata yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan juga berlumuran darah.

"Kuso, kenapa kau pergi sendiri. Tch!' Lanjutnya dengan umpatan. Diangkatnya pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan bridal style.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Sougo langsung keluar dari Terminal dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit. Kalau dia yang biasanya, mungkin ia akan merasa tidak sudi menolong Hijikata, apalagi dengan posisi seperti itu.

Tapi karena sekarang keadaan darurat...

Tidak ada cara lain.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _ **1 minggu kemudian**_ _ **...]**_

Tidak akan lama lagi, seorang Hijikata Toshirou akan segera menyusul Otae. Wabah Putih yang menjangkit tubuhnya sudah benar benar memperburuk keadaannya. Rambutnya kini sudah berubah menjadi putih seutuhnya, wajahnya yang tampan pun terlihat begitu pucat. Pandangannya semakin tidak jelas seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Kehidupan seorang Hijikata akan segera berakhir dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari. Atau mungkin bisa saja hari ini?

Tidak ada yang tau.

Manik safir miliknya menatap kosong langit-langit rumah sakit. Dia terus membayangkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kebenaran yang membuat dirinya shock.

Hijikata masih tidak menyangka kalau Enmi yang selama ini ia cari dan serang saat itu adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sebelum aku mati." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat lemah. Dia menangis dalam diam, air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "Aku in-gin ber-te-mu den-gan-mu la-gi, Gin-toki." Dia mengulang perkataannya lagi, namun kali ini dengan menyebut nama orang yang dicintainya itu.

Orang-orang yang berada di luar ruangan Hijikata hanya bisa terdiam. Merasakan kesedihan yang sangat amat dalam karena akan kehilangan satu lagi teman berharga bagi mereka.

Kondo yang sedari tadi melihat ke dalam ruangan, seketika terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan seseorang yang tidak terduga dari jendela kamar.

"I-itu kan..." Ucap Kondo tidak jelas sambil menunjuk ke arah seaeorang itu. Gagang kacamata yang kini sudah berubah menjadi tampan dan juga terlihat dewasa -namun tetap virgin- perlahan mendekati Gorila yang hampir saja menjadi kakak iparnya itu.

"Kondo-san, ada ap-" Ucapannya terhenti tak kala melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di samping ranjang Hijikata. Samurai bodoh yang selama ini dicari keberadaanya oleh Shinpachi dan Kagura. "Gi-Gin-san.." Gumamnya pelan sambil menitihkan air mata.

Kagura yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Sougo pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati kakak angkatnya itu. Dan benar saja apa yang di katakan Shinpachi. Seorang Sakata Gintoki ada di hadapan mereka.

Nyata dan bukan ilusi.

"Gin-chan." Kagura pun ikut menitihkan air matanya. Dia sangat merindukan sosok ayah angkatnya. Kedua bocah Yorozuya itu berniat untuk masuk dan memeluk Gintoki kalau saja Kondo tidak menahan mereka.

"Shinpachi-kun, China, aku mohon pada kalian untuk tidak masuk dulu." Pinta Kondo dengan lembut. Shinpachi dan Kagura terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Di dalam ruangan...

Merasa ada yang masuk ke ruangannya, Hijikata langsung menoleh ke pinggir ranjang. Matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan samar samar disana.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya singkat dengan begitu lemah.

Tidak tega.

Itulah yang ada di benak Gintoki. Dia menatap Hijikata yang berbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang pasien dengan tatapan sendu.

Yang tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi bukanlah sang mantan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu saja, melainkan Gintoki juga. Samurai berambut perak itu memutuskan untuk menemui Hijikata sebelum ia juga pergi untuk selamanya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit, Gintoki memegang erat tangan Hijikata yang lemah.

"Ore da, Hijikata." Jawab Gintoki sambil tersenyum.

Apa Hijikata bisa melihat senyumanya?

Tentu saja bisa, meskipun hanya samar samar.

Dan itu cukup baginya.

"Ka-u membuatku me-nunggu la-ma, Sialan." Hijikata membalas dengan senyuman lemah. Dia menitihkan air mata, menunjukan kelemahannya yang hanya bisa ia tunjukan pada Gintoki. "Okaeri, Kusotenpa."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hijikata." Gintoki semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hijikata. Dia tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu tidak mampu membalas genggamannya. "Ah, tadaima." Sambungnya sambil terus tersenyum.

Senang dan juga sedih bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Itulah yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

Senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi.

Namun sedih karena sebentar lagi, mereka akan berpisah untuk selamanya.

 _'_ _Ah mungkin sudah waktunya aku pergi._ _'_ Batin Hijikata. Dia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Gintoki sekali lagi, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Te-rimakasih, Gintoki." Senyum lemah terukir kembali di wajahnya yang pucat. Dia pejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Hijikata, kau belum mati kan?"

 _ **TWITCH**_

Perempatan siku siku muncul di pelipis Hijikata. Dia kesal karena di saat seperti ini, si keriting sialan itu masih saja menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas.

Dia akan mati, tidak lama lagi.

Namun dia tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja.

"Ka-u min-ta di hajar huh? A-ku mana mung-kin mati hanya karena penyakit seperti ini." Sangkal Hijikata sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Gintoki ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Dia menghiraukan rasa sakit yang kembali terasa di luka tubuhnya akibat pertarungannya dengan Hijikata waktu itu.

"Hiji-kata, maaf-kan aku karena sudah menyakitimu." Ucap Gintoki dengan begitu lembut. Diciumnya tangan Hijikata sangat lama. Samurai berambut perak itu perlahan berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi sang Mantan Fukuchou yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien.

Apa Hijikata masih hidup?

Dia tidak tau.

Gintoki tidak peduli, karena sebentar lagi ia juga akan segera menyusulnya.

 _Tetes air mata basahi pipimu, disaat kita kan berpisah._

 _Auto playing lagu Stinky - Mungkinkah._

 _Kenapa malah nyanyi_ _T_ _hor!_

 _Sorry, nostalgia._

 _Kita kembali.._

-maksudnya- Gintoki benar benar tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dia menangis, membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke wajah -tepatnya pipi- Hijikata.

"Terima-kasih Hiji-kata. Terimakasih dan maafkan aku." Isak Gintoki pelan. Diciumnya bibir pucat Hijikata lama sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Tanpa di duga, yang bersangkutan pun membalas genggaman tangan Gintoki.

"Gin-toki." Suara Hijikata terdengar sayup sayup di telinga sang Shiroyasha, ketika ia menyebut namanya. "Te-ri-maka-sih." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin melemah. Mendengar itu, Gintoki hanya tersenyum tipis di sela sela ciuman sebelum dirinya menghilang menjadi debu.

Angin tiba tiba berhembus kencang dari jendela ruangan, membawa pergi debu Gintoki menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Hijikata menggenggam erat sebagian debu yang masih ada di tangannya. Dia menitihkan air mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi...

Dia ingin segera pergi menyusul Gintoki.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Gintoki, akhirnya Hijikata pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Pergi dengan senyuman bahagia yang terukir jelas di wajahnya, semua teman teman yang melihat saat saat terakhirnya pun menitihkan air mata. Mereka telah kehilangan dua orang teman, tidak, kita ralat.

Mereka telah kehilangan dua sosok penting yang sangat berharga di kehidupan mereka. Kondo yang sedari tadi menatap wajah tenang Hijikata, akhirnya menangis deras tanpa henti.

"Toshi... Kau pasti sudah bahagia disana. Sekarang aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi." Ucap Kondo seraya menghapus air matanya yang tetap terus keluar.

"Gin-san, selamat tinggal. Semoga kau menemukan tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhirmu." Shinpachi tersenyum sedih. Dia mencoba menenangkan Kagura yang menangis tidak kalah deras dari Kondo. "Tentu saja, tempatmu bersama dengan Hijikata-san." Tambahnya sambil melepas kacamata yang basah karena air matanya.

Pada setiap pertemuan manusia, pasti ada perpisahan. Entah itu menyenangkan, mengharukan ataupun menyedihkan-tak terkecuali dengan pertemuan antara Gintoki dan Hijikata.

Apakah ini berakhir dengan tragis, ataukah sebaliknya?

Tak ada yang tahu.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti; bahwasanya benang merah sudah menyambungkan takdir antara kedua anak manusia dengan nama Sakata Gintoki dan Hijikata Toshirou.

Mereka berdua menerimanya.

Apapun akhirnya, selama mereka tetap bisa dapat bersama-di dunia maupun akhirat...

Itu sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua untuk memetik akhir yang bahagia sepanjang hidup.

.

.

.

Fin.

 _ **~Hijibaka~**_

Hallo Hijibaka desu!

This is the 2nd fanfiction collab with Shena~

Mana yang pertamanya? Jangan ditanyalah ya *slap*

(Kalau yang tidak tau dan mau tau FF collab pertama itu, cari saja username Hijibaka di Wattpad dan baca story yang judulnya 'Unexpected Gift From Amanto.' XD)

Ya akhirnya rencana collab buat ff Gintama dengan latar 5yl selesai juga.

Etto.. Dari kapan ya ini di rencanain? Entahlah, mungkin dari tahun kemarin :v

Okay, saya gak tau ini bakalan angst atau enggak setidaknya sudah berusaha :""))

Btw, karena aku masih noob jadi yang banyak nambahin itu rekan saya sendiri. Because aku cuma bisa bikin ff yang bahasanya ya you know lah kebalikannya dari baku :"v

Miris!

Udah segitu aja A/N dari sayahhh..

Tunggu collab selanjutnya..

Istrinya Hijikata Toshiro permisi dulu... *dikroyok fans*

BYE~~~~

 _ **~Shiroyasha Shena~**_

Haaaaaa'iiiiiii!

Seperti yang dibilang My Twins -Hijibaka- diatas, akhirnya FF berlatar 5YL ini selesai...

Meskipun sempat terlantarkan karena mencari mood... XD

Dan pair barunya sudah tau bukan? Siapa?

TENTU SAJA GINHIJI NYAHAHA!

Pair terfavorit, terbaik, dan TERINDAH bagi Author..

Baru pertama kali juga publish FF GinHiji disini, biasanya publish GinHiji di Wattpad...

Yang mau lihat lihat dan baca, cari username "Sakatashena_chan" disana oke.. XD *promosi*

Dan kalau boleh jujur, ini FF terpanjang yang pernah kami ketik...

Tembus 12k wordsss!

Amazing...

Aku sendiri tidak percaya... wwww

Well, rekor muri untuk kami berdua...

Sempat berpikir buat jadiin FF ini Two Shoot, tapi karena berbagai alasan -yang entah apa itu- /SLAP/

Akhirnya dijadiin One shoot saja...

Kepanjangan ya? Bosen ga bacanya?

Jangan bosen, nanti Author kasih 300 yen... XD

Dan Angst nya... Apa terasa? Kena ga ke Kokoro yang terdalam? Www..

Kalau buat Authortachi, kami sampai menangis karena tidak tega pair favorit berpisah dengan cara seperti itu.. *sobsob*

Oke lupakan.. XD

Ah sou da, kami masih amatiran, jadi mohon dimaklum kalau ada typo atau tata bahasa yang salah ya..

Buat yang sudah baca One Shoot ini, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~~

Jangan lupa review ya~~

Kalau mau kritik, dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. Kalau engga Author bakal nangis.. /slap

Oke sampai disini aja A/N tidak jelas dari Istri Gintoki dan Selingkuhan Takasugi... XD

Sampai bertemu lagi di FF selanjutnya~~

BAI BAI *chu*


End file.
